Potter Suck
by Ninjasnowflake
Summary: Ginny Weasley sends Harry a valentine and inspire Draco to write something for Harry as well. Disclaimer: this is inspired by the song/poem Ginny writes for Harry. It is an idea I simply wrote down while on the bus and therefor far from perfect.


Draco laughed as the Weasley girl ran off, obviously embarrassed by her own terrible rhyming skills. He was pretty sure it would be easy to write something better.

A lightbulb turned on above his head as an idea slowly formed in his mind. He wasn't going to write a love song like the disturbed Weasley girl, but something about his undying hate for the savior, wasn't a bad idea. If he hurried he might even be able to get one of the dwarfs to hunt down the stupid brat. He could see the scene unfold in his mind, a smirk appearing on his face.

He walked off, Crabbe and Goyle following him like the mindless fools they were. He wanted to rush, but it wasn't becoming of a Malfoy to run, so he simply walked down the corridors looking like he didn't have the slightest care in the world.

He soon enough reached the common room, saying the password, his impatience betraying him as his voice cracked slightly. Noone was around. No one noticed. It never happened then.

He found the first and the best piece of parchment and forced a first year out of his usual chair. He sank into the chair, tapping his quill against the blank parchment.

'Potter' He wrote, looking at the paper with furrowed brows.

'Your hair is such a mess a horse would request it as dinner.' He snorted. Where did that come from?

'Youre so skinny, even the Weasley kids looks well fed standing beside you.'

He wasn't sure what he was writing, he simply let his hand guide him and scribbled furiously on the parchment, before he rose, nodding at the inch long text about Potter's many flaws, before leaving the common room to find a dwarf.

It didn't take long, one was apparently after him and started singing a terrible composed song about his angel like features. He made a face, trying to control the blush. Even if he knew he was stunning, being told so in a song composed for him was pretty… special.

So special he almost forgot his task. The dwarf was about to leave when he remembered.

"Wait! I have something for you" He handed the parchment over and leant in to whisper.

"For Potter, hunt him down will you."

He strode off, deciding to find Potter as soon as possible, so he could enjoy his masterpiece being performed.

The dwarf found Potter in the hall, Draco watching the darkhaired teen closely. Haven followed his for approximately ten minutes, these dwarfs worked slow. Potter seemed aggregated that another person had send him a song, it was pleasing.

The dwarf began its torture.

"Potter, your hair is such a mess a horse would request it as dinner. You're so skinny, even Weasleys looks well fed standing beside you."

People was staring at Potter now, the boy's face red in anger.

"Your eyes are greener than the Slytherin robes, you'd without a doubt would drown in" The dwarf continued. Not seeming to realize the furious boy beside it.

"You think you're so cool, but don't get any presents for Yule, the boy who conquered the dark lord, ha I have to snort"

Potters eyes were searching the crowds, Draco had no doubt it was for him. Potter didn't disappoint as soon as their eyes met, he stormed over to Draco, the dwarf following as it continued singing.

"You might be all the things they say, but I see the scrawny boy in the hay. You got nothing to offer, and if you did who would accept? The boy who conquered the dark lord."

Potter grabbed a hold of his robes, pulling him close to him.

"You fucking bastard Malfoy!"

In the background the dwarf sang louder.

"Your hair is a mess, your eyes are too bright, youre way too skinny, have no chance of winning over the dark lord, your only the boy who conquered the dark lord."

Potter gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on Draco's robes obvious attempting to control his anger.

"You have no clue, that that's the best things about you. You suck, but it's tip top. Harry is cooler than the boy who conquered the dark lord."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. No way. He hadn't written that had he? Potter blinked in confusion, staring at him.

"Youre mighty fine, Weasley wants you, but youre mine, i saw you first, don't think you can get away, just because you're the boy who conquered the dark lord."

Everyone surrounding them was staring, as the dwarf bowed and left the mass. Draco wanted to kick himself to the moon. What the hell was that bullshit.

Potter seemed speechless, simply staring at Draco. Draco staring back, trying his best to keep the embarrassment he felt at bay.

Potter grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the crowd, their gazes following the silent duo.

They rounded a corner, Potter opened a door and in they went.

Their eyes met, neither of them backing down from the obvious challenge visible in the other's eyes.

"Malfoy." Potter stated at one point. Draco, nodded, his words haven left him, the moment he heard the end of the song.

"You like me?"


End file.
